


Punkt zwrotny

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [64]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry Lestrade, Fluff, Humor, Lestrade is a bitch, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sassy Lestrade
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabbli w 100 dni"Dla Fan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fantasmagoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasmagoria/gifts).



Greg był wściekły. Właśnie wyszedł z bardzo poważnej rozmowy z komendantem na temat wpuszczania cywilów na miejsca zbrodni, podczas której został zjechany z góry na dół jak bura suka. Cywilów, bo nagle z jednego Sherlocka zrobił się Sherlock i John. A to co detektyw - konsultant właśnie odwalił przechodziło ludzkie pojęcie. Owszem, znalazł tę walizkę - chwała mu za to. Ale powinien był natychmiast oddać ją NSY, zamiast przechowywać ją we własnym mieszkaniu. Greg przetarł dłonią twarz. Pomoc Sherlocka była nieoceniona, ale czasem trudno było mu z nim współpracować.

Wszystko wskazywało na to, że to nie koniec atrakcji na dziś. W jego gabinecie siedział nie kto inny jak Mycroft Holmes, razem ze swą nieodłączną parasolką.

— Witam — powiedział obchodząc biurko i usiadł w swoim fotelu. — Przypuszczam, że sprowadza pana do mnie coś związanego z Sherlockiem.

— W rzeczy samej. — Wąskie usta Mycrofta rozciągnęły się w uprzejmym uśmiechu. — Ostatnio zrobił pan w jego mieszkaniu nalot narkotykowy, zgadza się?

— Jak najbardziej.

— Mogę wiedzieć, z jakiej przyczyny? Bo z tego, co się orientuję, nie mieliście żadnych podstaw.

— Odmówił współpracy z policją, na tej podstawie uzyskałem nakaz. Wszystko odbyło się zgodnie z prawem. 

— Prosiłbym, aby zaprzestał pan tego typu czynności — oznajmił Holmes. — Mój brat zdobył ostatnio medialną sławę. Wolałbym, by jego opinia pozostawała nieposzlakowaną. Nazwisko Holmes jest co prawda popularne w naszym kraju, jednak ktoś mógłby dojść poprzez Sherlocka do mnie. Nie chcę, by medialne plotki, że Sherlock jest ćpunem, ułatwiły to.

— Ale Sherlock jest ćpunem, obaj to wiemy, sam mnie pan prosił o zwrócenie na to uwagi.

— Tak, ale nie spodziewałem się, że zrobi to pan w tak...toporny sposób.

— Co, jeśli odmówię? — Greg odchylił się w fotelu.

— No cóż, jeśli dobrowolnie nie zrezygnuje pan z tego typu przedsięwzięć, to zmuszony będę pozbawić pana możliwości podejmowania ich.

I wtedy Grega trafił szlag. Pochylił się, opierając przedramiona na biurku i spytał:

— Czy pan właśnie mi groził? W moim gabinecie? Na moim komisariacie, w otoczeniu dziesiątek policjantów?

— To prywatna rozmowa.

— Wie pan, że mogę pana zamknąć?

— Niech pan waży słowa i nie zapomina z kim rozmawia. Jestem rządem brytyjskim.

— A ja jestem inspektorem Gregorym Lestradem i właśnie aresztuję pana na czterdzieści osiem godzin za groźby w stosunku do policjanta na służbie. Wszystko co pan powie od tej chwili, może być użyte przeciwko panu.

***

Mycroft czuł się wyjątkowo niekomfortowo w towarzystwie jednego podrzędnego złodziejaszka, jednego starego bezdomnego i jednego pijanego kierowcy. W dodatku został pozbawiony nie tylko telefonu, ale również  _ parasolki _ . Siedział sztywno na bardzo niewygodnej ławce w kącie celi i zamknął się w swoim Pałacu Pamięci.

Musiał przyznać, że oto nadszedł czas na zrewidowanie poglądów o poczciwym inspektorze Lestradzie. Do tej pory współpracował zarówno z Sherlockiem jak i z nim bez zarzutu i słowa sprzeciwu. Mycroft, przyzwyczajony do uległości oficera, źle rozegrał tę rozmowę i musiał to przyznać. Najwyraźniej inspektor nie był tak spolegliwy, jak mogło się wydawać. Szczerze mówiąc, dopiero dziś Mycroft mógł go uznać za...interesującego.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że złość na niego przejdzie inspektorowi szybciej, niż za czterdzieści osiem godzin, zanim ministerstwo wybierze nowego generała RAF-u.


End file.
